Field of the Invention
Cyber-bullying is bullying that takes place using electronic technology. Electronic technology includes devices and equipment such as cell phones, computers, and tablets as well as communication tools including social media sites, text messages, chat, and websites. Examples of cyber-bullying include mean text messages or emails, rumors sent by email or posted on social networking sites, and embarrassing pictures, videos, websites, or fake profiles.
Recent research shows that a significant portion of the adolescent (12-18) users in United States of America online have experienced cyber-bullying. Over 38% of those victims that have been repeatedly cyber-bullied suffer from suicidal tendencies. Victims suffer from depression, low self-esteem, and higher school drop-out rates. Research also shows that the negative effects of cyber-bullying can affect victims into their 50s and 60s.
According to studies at American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, the adolescent brain function differently than adults when decision-making and problem solving. The adolescent brain's pre-frontal cortex, which is part of the frontal lobe, is not developed. Research shows that for this reason, adolescents are more likely to act on impulse and are less likely to pause and think to consider the potential consequences of their actions before they act.
Reactive solutions to cyber-bullying exist and are popular on existing social media sites. Such reactive features can include but are not limited to: blocking features, which include blocking cyber-bullies at victim's request, reporting users that are bullying others, etc. Due to the fact that these solutions are reactive and aim to stop the cyber-bullying after it has happened, these features often prove to be ineffective as long-term solutions to stop cyber-bullying.
Reactive solutions are also often not embraced by victims of cyber-bullying. Research has found that 9 out of 10 times, adolescent victims of cyber-bullying do not report their situation to a parent/guardian and suffer in silence.
ReThink employs a unique method to proactively stop cyber-bullying before it occurs. Research related to the decision-making process that occurs in the frontal lobe of the brain has determined that that process occurs in the following steps:                a. The Situation: Adolescents need to realize they need to stop/think in an important situation        b. Think: Adolescents need to think about the possible choices/consequences in a situation        c. Their Decision: Adolescents need to decide what to do        d. Evaluate their Decision Later: Later, adolescents evaluate whether they could've made a better decision.        
The inventor developed the ReThink product that detects hurtful messages before they are posted, disseminated, sent or shared and gives users a second chance to reconsider their decision by providing them the opportunity to pause, review, and rethink. Users can then decide to edit message, or continue to post the message that prompted the ReThink alert. The inventor conducted an internationally acclaimed 1500 trial study that proved that over 93% of the time, adolescents (ages 12-18) who had originally been willing to post an offensive message changed their mind and decided against their initial decision.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
NOT APPLICABLE